naruto oneshots, all for one!
by zachi2
Summary: a line of stories that has alot of fighting and talking. enjoy
1. 1 fight, not cool

Before u read I will tell u something, the only naruto I own are 2 (soon to be 3) video games. If I owed the show, I would go against regulation and us the Japanese versions

And I have a poll out there so plzzzz answer it. Get your popcorn and large soda and enjoy

Naruto oneshots, all for one!

A novel fanfic in the making

Ch.1 scene 1

The fight

Itachi: well, well, well look at this

Tsunade: give up now and we won't have to hurt you

Naruto: believe it

Sauske: …….

Garra: ……..

Itachi: really (hand sign) MANGEKYO SARINGAN

Tsunade: LOOK DOWN NOW!!!

(All look down)

Itachi: damn, well deal with this (hand sign) DRAGON FIRE JUTSU

Tsunade: move

Naruto: don't look at him

Itachi: too late

Naruto: what? Tsunade

Itachi: she is trapped so let the pain begin. (She is now reliving all her past experiences when she couldn't save anyone) for 10 hours

Naruto: damn it Itachi, I will kill you

Sauske: Naruto don't kid your self, if I couldn't harm him, there is no way you could

Itachi: Kisame, you can have a go

Kisama: finally

Itachi: kill them

Kisama: with pleasure

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Garra: SAND CLONE JUTSU

Sauske:…….

Itachi: hmm

Kisama: WATER CLONE JUTSU

Tsunade:…… (Collapses)

Naruto: Tsunade (radios Shizune)

Shizune: yes?

Naruto: we need some help

Shizune: ok

Naruto: damn

Garra: ugh

Naruto: damn it

(Shizune yelling into radio)

(Garra is relive all the loneliness and hatred of his childhood)

Naruto: where is Shizune?

Sauske: what are you doing?

Naruto: what are you talking about?

Sauske: nothing loser

Naruto: I HEARD THAT

Itachi: those two fight a lot, so let's see if they will kill each other

Kisama: they what are we going to do

Itachi: make sure that they don't

Kisama: ok

Naruto: what

Sauske: uhhhhh

Itachi: we need their power

Sauske: he has no power that you need

Itachi: on the contrary, he has more power then you think he hasn't found it yet

Sauske: then I will make sure that you won't get it (turns on Naruto)

Kisama: no you won't

Itachi: stop Sauske

Kisama: right

Sauske: I will kill you Naruto  
naruto: stop Sauske

Sauske: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh CHIDORI

Naruto: fine ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh RASENGAN

(Naruto and Sauske clash)

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sauske: ugh

(Blood spills from both shoulders)

Itachi: oh what power

Kisama: I will stop you

Sauske: no you won't (Curse Mark appears)

Naruto: ah crap

Sauske: what you're still alive

Naruto: the fox helps a lot you know

Sauske: too much help, so let's rid us of that factor

Naruto: no, you won't touch me. Know what, I used to look up to you ever though it didn't look like it, but now, I won't like you push me down any MORE. (9 tailed foxes power unleashed)

Itachi: Kisama, you know what to do

Kisama: right

Sauske: don't interfere

Shizune: I'm here with help

Naruto: finally, and don't look at Itachi

Shizune: you heard him

Anbu: right

Itachi: damn we will have to run

Kisama: fine

Itachi: this won't be the last time we meet

(Itachi, Kisama vanish)

Sauske: so close and you had to interfere, next time we meet I might have to kill you… naruto

(Sauske vanishes)

Naruto: wait, but ahhh (Naruto collapsed)

Ch.1 scene 2

The hospital

Naruto: AHH. wha-whats going on, where am I?

Nurse: you are in the infirmary and your friends are doing great thanks to Shizune but,

Naruto: but what?

Nurse: Sauske, he escaped Naruto: you caught him? 

Nurse: yes, the Anbu black ops followed him and captured him, and brought him here to get fixed up, but when we turned away for a second, he was gone.

Naruto: wow!

Sakura: oh, hey Naruto

Naruto: hi Sakura, what ya up to?

Sakura: seeing how Lady Hokage is doing, and also to see Garra

Naruto: why not Sauske?

Sakura:..(Tears begin to fall)

Naruto: sorry for asking

Sakura: its ok I know he escaped

Naruto: oh, well let's go see how Tsunade is, but first nurse can I leave this room

Nurse: you are able to leave the hospital if you please.

Naruto: thanks

Sakura: ok

Naruto: then Garra, right?

Sakura: thanks Naruto

Naruto: for what?

Sakura: staying by me

Naruto: oh well, no problem

Ch1 scene 3

Tsunade's room

Sakura: ok room 15 right?

Nurse: yes that's right.

Sakura: ok thank you. Naruto, come on

Naruto: ok what room is Garra in?

Nurse: oh Garra, Garra, Garra, oh Garra for the sand village?

Naruto: yes

Nurse: room 19

Naruto: ok thanks

Sakura: so, what room is Garra in?

Naruto: 19, Tsunade?

Sakura: 15

Naruto: ok, let's go

Sakura: so what was the fight like?

Naruto: huh, oh well it was…….

Sakura: was what?

Naruto: well it was….. hard

Sakura: oh well who was all in the fight?

Naruto: well there was… oh look room 15

Sakura: oh ya

(knock, knock, knock)

Shizune: come in

Sakura: hi Shizune

Naruto: hi

Shizune: hi Sakura, Naruto. How have you been?

Naruto: fine

Sakura: fine

Naruto: so, how's tsunade?

Shizune: she doing fine

Naruto: that's good

Sakura: where's the vase?

Shizune: it's over there by the sink in the hallway

Sakura: thank you

Naruto: how bad was it, you know to get her out of it?

Shizune: it was hard to get here out of it, but I still did it.

Naruto: nice

(In hallway by door and window)

Sakura: wonder how garra's doing

???: I think that he is doing fine

Sakura: what, oh hi Kakashi

Kakashi: hi Sakura

Sakura: you should come with me when I'm done get these vases of flowers ready for Lady Hokage and Garra

Kakashi: ok

(In Tsunades' room)

Naruto: so, tsunade you feeling better now that Itachi isn't here?

Tsunade: what SHIZUNE, WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN???

Shizune: well umm it's a long story but

Tsunade: kid, how did the fight go?

Naruto: WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT ME BUT NOW YOUR ASKING ME HOW THE FIGHT WENT??? Gezze lady, make up your mind.

Tsunade: do you want me to hurt you???  
Naruto: no ok this is what happened, shizune come with the….

?????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All in the room: what was that?

Sakura: someone help

Naruto: what happened?

Sakura: it's Lee, he collapsed outside

Ch1 scene 4

Hospital court yard

Naruto: Shizune, do you see lee?

Shizune: I see him, over there

Naruto: I see him too

(Runs over)

Naruto: hey, lee, are you ok

R.Lee: ………..

Naruto: Shizune, can you help him?

Shizune: yes I can, but I don't know what happened to him

Naruto: damn it

Shizune: found it

(Healing jutsu)

Naruto: lee, lee can you hear me?

R.Lee: huh, what, hey Naruto, Shizune, where am I?

Naruto: well, you're in the hospital court yard

R.Lee: how, I was coming up to see you guys

Naruto: well, you kind of collapsed

R.Lee: what?

Shizune: ya, but we got to you in time

R.Lee: what do you mean "in time"?

Shizune: nothing, nothing just ignore it

Naruto: ok come on shizune, we need to take Lee to the infirmary

Shizune: ok

Naruto: lee

R.Lee: yes?

Naruto: you're ok, right?

R.Lee: ya I'm all right

Naruto: good

Ch1 Scene 5

Garra's hospital room

Sakura: hi garra

Garra: hi

Sakura: so, how you doing?

Garra: fine

Sakura: here, I brought you a flower

Garra: thanks

Sakura: you don't talk all too much, do you?

Garra: not really

Sakura: so, what happened?

Garra: loneliness, the felling that made me kill a friend of mine

Sakura: but Garra, you don't have to fell lonely, you have friends like me and Naruto and a lot more, all you have to do is find them

(Knock, knock, knock)

Sakura: come in

Kankuro: hey Garra

Temari: hi Garra, hi Sakura

Sakura: hi guys

Kankuro: man Garra, I heard you fell for Itachi's jutsu and am I amazed

Temari: Kankuro, leave him alone he needs to rest 

Garra: it's ok

Temari: so anything else happened today?

Sakura: well, lee collapsed earlier on the way here

Temari: really how?

Sakura: I don't know really, you would have to ask shizune or naruto to find out

Temari: ok, so what have you been doing?

Sakura: nothing really, but I have been helping around here or there

Temari: so do you need our help at all?

Kankuro: ya do you need our help, Sakura?

Sakura: I don't think so

Temari: ok, so see you later Garra to pick you up

Kankuro: ya don't leave on us

Garra: ok bye

Sakura: thanks for stooping by

Temari: no problem

Garra: Sakura

Sakura: yes?

Garra: thanks

Sakura: no problem

Ch1. scene6

Lee's hospital room

Naruto: lee, how ya fellin? 

Lee: fine thanks

Shizune: lets see what caused you to collapse like that

Naruto: did you find it yet?

Shizune: oh you stretched a muscle in your leg to the point of collapse and pain may have caused you to pass out.

Lee: well, can I get out of the room?

Shizune: are you joking, you need to rest and drink water to relax your leg so it heals up

Lee: can't you heal it?  
Shizune: yes

Lee: then why can't you fix it?

Shizune: you need to rest either way, orders from the hokage her self

Lee: ahhhhhhh come on

(Knock, knock, knock)

Naruto: come in

Sakura: hi naruto

Naruto: so how's Garra?

Sakura: fine, Lee?

Naruto: he's ok

Kakashi: he shizune wha….

Shizune: nothing happed, only a pulled muscle

Kakashi: I hate it when people don't let me ask a question

Lee: can I go???

Shizune: no Lee, we went through this before

(Lee and Shizune arguing)

Naruto: so Sakura, how have you been???

Sakura: ummmmm, why naruto?

Naruto: because, sauske left you and I think you may have taken it hard and I thin……..

Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO……..

(Everyone in the room stairs at Sakura)

Sakura: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU

(Tears fall from Sakuras' checks)

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura I jus………

Sakura: JUST SHUT UP,…………. BASTARD

(Sakura vanished)

Naruto: what just happened there???

Kakashi: I don't know, but we will have to find her

Well, that's the end of CH.1. So I will make another chapter. I will call it CH.2. It's the best name for a chapter, isn't it? If you want, I have a poll out there some where and I think you should answer it. Ch.2 will be posted LATER. Bye


	2. a big tornament is comeing up

Yaaaaaaaaa the 2nd chapter is finally here. Do you all have your 3-D GLASSES? I don't think anyone got any 3-D glasses. 3-D glasses not available in all areas. Oh well, I think that you can enjoy this chapter with or without 3-D glasses. Here it is.

Ch.2 Scene 7 

In town

Naruto: damn, where could she be?

Kakashi: I don't know?

Naruto: we need a better way to find Sakura

Kakashi: use your shadow clones

Naruto: duh, why didn't I think of that?

Kakashi: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Naruto: what, why are you using it too?

Kakashi: we can find her faster

Naruto: oh, …. Duh

Kakashi: just use it and look

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Naruto: go and look for Sakura and signal if you find her

Kakashi: same for you guys

(Some where in town)

Sakura: crying why did you leave me you bastard, why, why, why, WHY (punches wall) ouch (wall explodes) huh, how did I do that?

Naruto: what was that?

Kakashi: I don't know, but let's find out

???: Ouch, ouch, ouch (crying voice)

Naruto: Sakura, you all right?

Sakura: ya, but my had hurts badly

Naruto: let me see

Sakura: don't grab it

Naruto: how the hell did you do that to your hand, it's bruised and I think that one of your fingers is broken?

Sakura: I don't know

Naruto: ok, you are lying

Sakura: no I'm not

Naruto: ok let Kakashi be the judge of that

Sakura: damn you naruto

Naruto: Kakashi, she's over here

Sakura: shut up idiot

Kakashi: yes?

Sakura: damn

Naruto: look at her hand

Kakashi: ok?

Sakura: my hand's fine

Kakashi: I can tell from here that you broke it because you smashed the wall behind you

Naruto: ya right, Sakura couldn't do that

Kakashi: look behind her

Naruto: holy shit Sakura

Kakashi: the condition your hand's in we have to take you to see lady hokage

Sakura: I'M FINE, LEAVE ME ALNOE

Kakashi: suet your self

(Knocks her out)

Kakashi: come on naruto, we'll have to find lady hokage

Naruto: o-o-ok ka-ka-kakashi

Ch2. Scene 8 

The training field

Neji: beakugon

Tenten: block this Neji Neji: Rotation 

Tenten: why do you always use that technique to block my attack, it's starting to piss me off

Neji: hahahaha

Kiba: ok Akamaru, attack the tree right there

Akamaru: woof

Ino: come on Choji, stop eating and start training

Choji: you wait Ino, I'm hungry

Ino: no I don't want to hear any of it

Choji: you want me to train, do you?

Ino: yes

Choji: EXPANTION JUTSU, HUMAN BOLDER

Ino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kiba: Akamaru, look out

Akamaru: arggggggg

(Bites Choji)

Hinata: I need to find a way to get stronger, maybe if I ask Neji

Neji: yes Hinata?

Hinata: oh h-hi Ne-Ne-Neji could you help me, maybe train a little

Neji: maybe

Hinata: thanks Neji

Shino: hum where could something I haven't found be

(Checks trees)

Shino: oh there is a new specimen

Naruto: hey guys

Most everyone: hi

Shikamaru: what's goin on here? Choji: were training 

Shikamaru: here lets do this. Everyone come over here

Naruto: what are you doing?

Shikamaru: ok this is what were gonna do. I put everyone's name on a piece of paper including mine so were gon….

Naruto: oh it's a tournament.

Shikamaru: naruto, could you ever shut up?

Naruto: you shut up shikamaru

Shikamaru: naruto, who's higher up then you?

Naruto: you are

Shikamaru: and who can kick your ass

Naruto: ummmmmmmm

Shikamaru: what was that?

Naruto: probably sauske

Shikamaru: uh, sometimes naruto. Anyway, I will draw the names out and we will fight. Asuma will watch us and step in if he needs to.

Asuma: ok first up we have Naruto vs. Tenten

Naruto: I'm not goin easy on just because you're a girl

Tenten: really, I was thinking about goin easy on you.

Naruto: why?

Tenten: I don't think that I need to fight all to hard

Naruto: why you bitch

(They fight for 3 min)

Asuma: Tenten wins

Tenten: I gotta hand it to you, you've gotten stronger.

Naruto: I know and you have learned some new techniques

Asuma: next is Ino vs. Choji

Choji: ready Ino I will win

Ino: not on your life Choji

Choji: I will SO win

Ino: nope

Choji: I will get you

(Fight for 2 min)

Asuma: Ino wins

Ino: I told you I would win

Choji: shut up Ino

Asuma: next up Hinata vs. Neji

Hinata: I will win this time

Neji: even though you have gotten stronger, I will still beat you

Hinata: ok, lets see if you can live up to that

Neji: same to you

(Fight for 5 min)

Asuma: Neji wins

Neji: told you I would win

Hinata: ya but I almost got you

Neji: almost doesn't matter

Asuma: next is Shikamaru: vs. Kiba

Kiba: this is gonna be fun

Shikamaru: ready for this Kiba?

Kiba: ready for what?

Akamaru: woof woof woof

Kiba: gotcha

(fight for 1 min)

Asuma: shikamaru wins

Shikamaru: I told you to be ready

Kiba: put a fucking sock in it

Asuma: hey. Watch your language

Kiba: it's a free nation

Asuma: oh I will… any way now to round 2 Tenten vs. Ino

Tenten: lets see if your any better then Naruto  
Naruto: hey what's that suppose to mean

Tenten: nothing

Ino: shut it naruto, and let us fight

Naruto: fine

Ino: bring it on

(fight for 2 min)

Asuma: Ino wins

Ino: yes, I won

Tenten: how could I lose to her

Ino: what did you say bitch

Asuma: girls, girls, girls, settle down and watch the fight

Both: fine

Asuma: next is Shikamaru vs. Neji

Shikamaru: what a drag, I have to fight you

Neji: who do you think will win

Shikamaru: lets let time find that out

(fight for 6 min)

Asuma: Neji wins

Neji: almost got me

Shikamaru: almost isn't good enough

Asuma: finals. Its Ino vs. Neji

Ino: I'm not gonna lose to you

Neji: really, what makes you think that

Ino: I know that I'm gonna win

Neji: ok lets fight and see

(fight for 1 min)

Asuma: after the tournament, Neji wins.

Neji: I knew I would win from the start

Ino: shut up Neji

Naruto: well I have to go

Shikamaru: see ya Naruto

Naruto: ya see ya

Ch.2 scene 9

The hospital

Kakashi: yes um, is lady hokage here?

Nurse: sorry she left

Kakashi: ok thanks

Nurse: ok bye

Kakashi: damn, where could she be and why is Sakura so heavy?

Shizune: where did she go, TSUNADE WHERE ARE YOU?

Kakashi: oh hey Shizune, what you up to?

Shizune: tiring to find Tsunade

Kakashi: me too

Shizune: where do you think that she could be?

Kakashi: well, I think that…..

Shizune: I have already checked the only place she can get a "drink"

Kakashi: not again

Shizune: wait, I know where she is

Kakashi: well in that case, take Sakura with you

Shizune: why do you want me to and WHY IS SHE KNOCKED OUT?  
Kakashi: she will tell you and that's on a need to know basis

Shizune: ok???

Ch.2 scene 10

Hokage's room

Shizune: ummm tsunade, there's … someone… here.. to ummmmm see you Tsunade: well send them in not like I've got anything better to do 

Shizune: well…. um… you see…… ohhhhhhh

(Shows Sakura unconscious)

Tsunade: why is Sakura unconscious Shizune???

Shizune: well, I don't have any idea

Tsunade: yes, you don't know and you're carrying her, which makes perfect sense HOW???

Shizune: ………… TALK TO KAKASHI

Tsunade:………………………

Shizune: whoops

Tsunade: really, well you can bring him to me

Shizune: ok?!?

Tsunade: and I will take care of Sakura  
Shizune: ok???

Tsunade: well, GET HIM

Shizune: yes right away

Tsunade: man Kakashi, I knew that you could find a way to get anyone to anywhere, but I didn't think you would do this

(Healing chakra)

Sakura: wha…what am I do here

Tsunade: well Shizune brought you here after you tripped and fell and hit you head on a sign.

Sakura: but I thought that Kakashi knocked me out???

Tsunade: nope, he just… patted you on the back and you kinda stumbled and there you go

Sakura: ok???

Tsunade: well there must have been a reason why you wanted to see me, so what is it?

Sakura: well I would like you to….. naaaa, your to busy.

Tsunade: ok, what if I wasn't?

Sakura: but you are

Tsunade: ya but, what if I was……

Sakura: YOU'RE TO BUSY TO MAKE ME YOUR APPRENTICE

Tsunade: ohhhhhh that's what you wanted to see me for.

Sakura: but still you are too busy to do that

Tsunade: I am not, all I do is just sit here and work, it's boring, but if I had someone to train while I'm doing my work, then it wouldn't fell so boring.

Sakura: well you got me there.

Tsunade: ok, next week I will send Shizune to get you and we will begin training, ok

Sakura: ok

Tsunade: but if you forget, I will not train you.

Sakura: ok

Tsunade: well then you can go

Sakura: ok bye, oh hi Shizune, Kakashi, what's going on??

Tsunade: nothing that you need to worry about now go

Sakura: ya but….

Tsunade: I said GO

Sakura: ok

(Sakura leaves)

Tsunade: well Kakashi, I heard that you knocked out a felloe ninja?

Kakashi: well, you see…. She wouldn't… I'm screwed, aren't I?

Tsunade: you don't know the half of it

Ch2. scene 12

Hot Springs

Naruto: what's taking that frickin perv so long?

Jariya: hi Naruto

Naruto: purvey sage, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG

Jariya: I thought I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT

Naruto: like I care, hey are you gonna teach me a new technique

Jariya: maybe

Naruto: maybe, MAYBE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MAYBE???

Jariya: I mean that I don't think you've earned the right to learn another one yet

Naruto: how, I have saved people, helped people out. How do you not see that as earning it?

Jariya: because I haven't seen you do anything worthy of the next level of the rasenga

Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN???

Jariya: this is becoming repetitive, you heard me, and I will not repeat my self.

Naruto: but you're not making sense, what do you…..

Jariya: NARUTO SHUT UP.

Naruto: ………………………………………………………………...

Jariya: I told you, if you don't under stand it, then you may never go to the next level of training.

Now wasn't that an interesting end of a chapter. Ok the next chapter will come out later.

And the 3-D glasses part was from a clip called rejected cartoons. They are funny. Any-who, I think that I will need help with the opening for the next chapter, if u have an idea, send me it and I will chose one and yr name will be on it. Plz help me


	3. Chapter 3

This story is closed/ up for adoption

If you want to breathe life back into this story, PM me and I'll tell you any info you need to know


End file.
